


The Joy of Playing Your Instruments

by Semico



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semico/pseuds/Semico
Summary: What happens when a musician unable to play meets a girl who escaped the same fate? What happens when you leave two musicians in the same room for too long? What happens when you make a writer do a readerxcharacter fic in 2 hours? Find out right here!





	The Joy of Playing Your Instruments

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't expect anything cause i did this for the memes i swear ay lmao fuck my life. I literally wrote this so twitch.tv/DaUntitled could read it live. Ciao bellas, seeya in my isekai fanfiction.

‘My fingers are useless.’

For so long, that thought had plagued my mind.

Pristine precision, dexterity detestable to any who didn’t have it, they were practised to perfection, drilled ’till every detectable dissonance danced to my sanctioned symphony.

But they were useless. Incredibly, undoubtedly, and for my means, my purposes – lack thereof, more so – they were absolutely useless.

It would have taken a miracle to believe otherwise.

That being said…

Nine girls, some songs, some dances, and a miracle later…

...well, you know the rest.

~~

“It’s a bit...much…” Riko giggled nervously, right hand sliding under her smooth hair to take out her ear bud.

“But the tone needs to be strong here so it can conclude the build up in a satisfying–”

“(Y/N)…” she sighed, raising a hand. “...you have three heavy instruments forte-ing the melody, and the harmony does sound great, but you keep forgetting one thing…”

“Oh? Alright, my dear seamstress of song, pray tell,” I lean back, fully confident in the song I spent all night composing, especially after Riko’s compliments. “Exactly what am I forgetting?

“(Y/N)...” Suddenly, Riko slammed the side of her hand down onto my head painfully. “WE HAVE VOCALISTS YOU IDIOT!!!”

“Oh. Right.”

~~

Introducing Riko Sakurauchi to someone would have been simple. She’s a nice girl, a bit plain, beautiful looks, and an incredible musician. No temper, inestimable patience, it would take a real dumbass to even start to tick her off.

A real dumbass like me.

“Honestly, I can’t believe you, (Y/N)…” Riko frowned sliding her earbuds off.

Sitting together in my moderately sized music room with Riko is a common occurrence these days, which is nice. This situation being as common is not so nice.

I cling to the burning lump on my head, Riko’s soft piano fingers surprisingly strong. Really damn surprising strong.

“How do you manage to do this every single time?” she turned to me, the oh so familiar look of ‘what am I going to do with you’ blanketing her sighing eyes.

“I’m sorry, I swear! I just got too–”

“–caught up in it and accidentally composed an entire concerto with no space for vocals?” Riko broke her stare, gaze downcast. “You say something along those lines every time, too.”

“Just...just kill me already, lest these fingers sing more sweet heresy~!” I raise my hand to my forehead in mock drama. 

“Let me guess...this accompaniment also won’t work as an instrumental, will it?” 

“...No, no it won’t, please forgive me.” I bowed my head, blushing profusely in light of Riko’s deadpan reaction.

“...Alright then. Well, we still have to show them something today, so let’s get to it.”

“Eh?”

Greeted by warm eyes as I look up again, I feel a wave of relief crash through my body. She’s smiling. That’s good.

“Don’t mess it up this time, though.”

“Ah…” The smile began looking a bit more devilish, her eyes cold and commanding.

“Okaaay?” She cocked her head, smile still stagnant.

I could do nothing but nod, too scared to even retort. 

“Ehehe~” she giggled, atmosphere clearing up immediately. “Let’s get to it then, (Y/N)~”

~~

Piano, guitar, french horn, saxophone, regardless of what her fan pages said, Riko could play pretty much any instrument. She had to be able to, being the sole composer for Aqours.

Well, besides from dumbass me.

We went around my studio rushedly, stringing all the instruments together.

“Yes, yes, yes, grab the bass too.” and “No, we are not using the organ!” basically summed up Riko’s upkeep on my idiocy as we progressed slowly, but steadily. As always, it eventually devolved into me taking a back seat as she composed, and occasionally tooting a horn or two at her discretion.

And like an engineering student who had procrastinated, after an eternally strenuous three hours, we were done.

“Finally…!” we exhaled, sharing a pair of buds as we listen to the final product together.

“Well, we still have to check it in stereo…” Riko sighed, realising the inefficiency of quality checking it together. “...but for now, I think we can take a break.”

“Arigathanks gozaimuch, Sakurauchi-sensei!” I shot out a thumbs up, smiling energetically.

“...Pfft.” Riko giggled. Anything probably would’ve made her laugh after all the stress. “What’s that even meant to mean? I don’t get it~”

...I’m a junkie for this. Not cute laughing girls. That’s great, but not what I’m talking about.

I stood up, stepping towards the piano set in the corner of the room.

“It means thank you. For everything.” 

I sat, raising the flap to reveal the detestably pristine keys. I sighed.

“After being ‘trapped’ here...between these four walls, with nothing but my thoughts, my instruments...and these fingers…”

“(Y/N)...it was your parents, right? After you couldn’t play at a concert?”

“Yeah...they deemed me defective, and left me here until I could play again. I never wanted to play again, just to spite them...not that I could, in any case.” I run my fingers across the keys. “But now...after I met you...after I met all of you…I can finally use these fingers for something I love...these fingers...these pristine, precise, detestably dextrous, perfectly practised, life ruining, fingers that only made people expect way too much of me when all I ever wanted to do was to cut them off–”

“(Y/N), stop.” 

I feel her soft hand on mine, snapping me out of my panic.

“Just stop. Your fingers are beautiful.”

“Riko…”

She sat down next to me, smiling. “Go on. Play something.”

“That’s…” I returned her smile. “...I can’t really play when you’re holding my hand, Riko.”

“Oh, right!”

We laughed, and I feel the tension in my heart disappearing, replaced by something...else.

She began to move her hand away, but I instinctively turn my palm to hold it as it almost slips away.

“(Y/N)...” 

She kissed me. Before I could do anything, she kissed me. It was short lived, and considering our subject matter, it could have just been a figment of my imagination for all I know. 

“That was...unexpected,” I mumbled, surprised.

“I-I can be proactive sometimes too,” she blushed, avoiding my gaze. “...And it’s not like I can let myself lose to the others…”

“...You know about that?”

“...They’re quite daring, aren’t they?” She smiles, face still flushed, before leaning forward once more. “Though it’s not like I can’t be the same…” I feel her soft lips on mine again, and it’s jarring to be on the receiving end, especially from Riko. “(Y/N)...”

I felt her mouth opening, and a knocking on my lips by her tender tongue. I responded in kind, and in moments, our tongues are intertwining, fighting less for dominance and more for contact with each other. I shifted the weight of my body forward greedily, and she leans backwards to compensate. We lasted a few moments more before separating.

“(Y/N)...” she moaned softly. It felt somewhat wrong to be placed in a position of power immediately after Riko tried her best to be so aggressive. An idea flashed past my mind.

“Riko...follow my movements here…” I held her hand, bringing my legs over the seat to face my back towards the piano. I tug at her hand slightly.

“What are you...(Y/N)!” she stuttered, realising what I wanted her to do. “That’s…”

Without another word, she brought herself around as well, and stood up. She stepped towards me, and then placed a knee to the side of my lap. She brought her other leg up, kneeling around my lap, and sure enough, she was effectively straddling me. I brought my hands around to her lower back, gently pulling her inwards.

“Are you okay...with this?” I asked softly as I looked up at her glazed eyes.

“...Mm…” she murmured. 

“...Well? What’s next on your ‘daring’ list?” I teased slightly, feeling my excitement getting the better of me.

“Well...as Aqours’ main composer, I shall take it upon myself…” she slid her hand over mine, tapping it lightly. “...to test how good these fingers really are~”

**Author's Note:**

> "Riko, that's a bit..."
> 
> "I know, I know!!! Just forget I said anything!!!"
> 
> In hindsight, I wasted a good idea on a shitpost. Fuck.


End file.
